Drabbles and One-Shots
by NeonDomino
Summary: For pairings that won't fit into my other collections. [Latest Chapter] When Sanguini looked at Luna, he saw sunshine - and vampires and sunshine didn't work.
1. Lucius Malfoy's Perfect Hair - LuciusHar

**Lucius Malfoy's Perfect Hair**

* * *

Harry found his gaze fixed firmly on their new Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor, as it had been since the day the Wizard had started teaching at Hogwarts at the beginning of the school-year..

Though at first his gaze had been full of suspicion.

Now... now, his eyes were trailing over the back of the man, over his firm arse and beautiful silky blond hair, taking in every detail of the wizard as he stood with his back to them, watching the notes appear on the screen in front of them.

Beautiful.

"Two rolls of parchment in regards to magical creatures and their mates," Lucius Malfoy drawled, looking around. "Don't all write about the same thing, maybe opening your books for once outside class will help you be creative."

He watched them for a moment as the students scribbled down the assignment.

"You may leave," he said, packing up his own things on the desk.

By the time Harry had stood up from his desk, Lucius Malfoy was halfway up the stairs to his office and Harry had one last glimpse of that perfect hair before the office door slammed shut behind him.

He smiled to himself as he turned to follow his friends from the room, glad he had decided to return to do his last year after all.

* * *

**Written for Stratego - Prompt: Lucius' Hair.**

**Dedicated to Rayniekinnz, as she is the reason I'm writing Lucius/Harry.**


	2. Bill's Tight Buns - BillHarry & WolfStar

**Written for:**

Stratego Prompt: Tight buns

Pairing the Character - Drabble Competition

* * *

**Bill's Tight Buns**

* * *

"Sirius, you want to go flying?" Harry asked, opening the back door of the Burrow and walking over to his Godfather.

"Can you give me an hour?" Sirius asked, leaning over the table, his eyes fixed straight ahead.

"Yeah, I'll practice for a bit first," Harry said, finally following Sirius' gaze. "I've gotten a bit rusty since leaving Hogwarts. What... what are they..." His words trailed off as he took in the sight of Remus and Bill Weasley.

"Yoga," Sirius exclaimed happily. "Remus picked it up when we were teenagers. He said it helps keep him calm and relaxed. Keeps him from losing his temper. He taught Bill too."

"But they..."

"Downwards facing dog," Sirius said gleefully. "I could watch Remus..." he trailed off. "Er, never mind."

Harry watched as the two men in the garden changed positions.

"And that one?" He croaked, his eyes falling on Bill's tight buns.

"Oh this is called the Upward Facing Dog," Sirius sighed. "Why don't you join in."

Harry dropped down in the chair next to Sirius. "No, it's fine. I'll just watch," he said, his eyes fixed on Bill.

* * *

**Review Please :D**


	3. Over Dinner - LuciusHermione

**Written for the All Aboard the Drabble Ship Challenge - Pairing: Evil Genius (Hermione/Lucius)**

**Prompt: Surprising**

* * *

**Over Dinner**

* * *

"Mr Malfoy," Hermione sighed as she approached the table where the blond sat, looking over the wine list.

"Surely the service here hasn't gotten so terrible that no-one escorted you to the table?" Lucius drawled.

"After the last five dinners with you, I do remember the way to your table from the front door of this place," she snapped.

"And have worked out a way to slip past the greeter," Lucius added with a smirk.

"I am not here to have dinner with you," Hermione tiredly.

"Then I am sorry, we shall have to schedule your meeting in another time. I am free next month," Lucius said, finally looking up from the list. As quickly as it touched the table, a waiter appeared.

"I'll have -" He began.

"A bottle of 1882 Beaujolais Elven Wine," Hermione interrupted, glancing at Lucius.

"A woman of expensive taste," Lucius commented, raising his eyebrows.

"Only the best if I'm _forced_ to sit through a dinner with you," she replied, sighing and slipping into the seat facing him. She knew he'd make her wait two months for a meeting so she would manage another dinner if it solved the issues she needed solving.

"So, Mr Malfoy, what problems did you have with the law I am attempting to pass this time?" She asked.

"You know my rule by now?" Lucius replied. "I don't talk business during dinner, only afterwards. However, I've found quite a few errors with this, we might have to set up regular dinner meetings."

Hermione groaned. Why wasn't she surprised that Lucius would make things so difficult?

* * *

**Review please :)**


	4. A Bit Of A Crush - BillHermione

**Written for the All Aboard the Drabble Ship - Pairing Cursed Genius - Bill/Hermione**

**Prompt: **"What are you doing with _that_?"

* * *

**A Bit Of A Crush**

* * *

Bill woke up to a pair of unfamiliar brown eyes.

"Fleur?"

The girl frowned slightly, her lip between her teeth as she tried to work out what to say and in an instant, Bill recalled the bite.

The attack.

The feel of claws across his face - claws no man should have.

"She's left?"

The girl nodded. "Here." She held up an engagement ring.

"What are you doing with _that_?" Bill demanded.

"Fleur asked me to give it to you," she whispered, unable to meet his gaze.

"That's it then," Bill muttered. His hand found his face, found the deep scratches.

"Will they heal?"

"Scarred for life," he laughed bitterly at the thought. "No wonder she left."

"She left because she was a fool," the girl blurted out. "Your brothers have told me how amazing you are, they all look upto you. What should a few scratches matter?"

He closed his eyes tiredly. He just wanted to mourn the end of his relationship in quiet. "It matters when it means every girl will be disgusted with me," he told the girl.

"I'm not disgusted," she replied. "You still look handsome."

Bill snorted and opened his eyes to see the genuine expression on her face. "What's your name?"

"Hermione," she replied softly. "I'm going to wake your mum up, let her know you're awake. As for looks, well, it'd take a lot more than a scar to..." she trailed off, blushing and bit her lip before moving out of sight.

Bill couldn't help but feel amused as he realised his youngest brother's best friend had a bit of a crush on him.

* * *

**Review please :)**


	5. Axinite - HermioneJames

**Axinite**

* * *

James stared at the girl who was shouting at him and his friends. Her brown curls almost vibrating with magic.

It was a beautiful sight. He stared at her mouth moving as she berated them for bullying other students, and his eyes fell on her arse as she stormed away with Lily at her side.

Thankfully without hexing him. Her hexes hurt, but they were amazing - she was such a skilled witch.

"Prongs," I think you've really done it," Sirius muttered, an arm slipping discreetly around Remus' waist, pouting when Remus pushed his hand away. "I think you've really upset Evans."

"Evans?" James repeated, paying little attention to anything except for the way Granger's clothes hugged her hips. "What about Evans?"

Sirius followed his gaze.

"Don't tell me we've heard the last of how Lily's eyes sparkle like Emeralds," Sirius said gleefully.

"Guys, don't you think Hermione's eyes sparkle like Axinite," James whispered. "What rhymes in axinite?"

* * *

**Written for Stratego - Pairing: Hermione/James.**


	6. My Father Will Hear About Oh - LMHG

**Chiklets Game Competition: **Prompt - (pairing) Lucius/Hermione

**Quidditch Pitch: **He was late.

**Drabble Club**: Silence

* * *

**My Father Will Hear About... Oh**

(Thanks Firefly for the title!) :)

* * *

_Draco smiled to himself as he stepped through the floo into Malfoy Manor. He had been looking forward to this evening for some time now._

It had been months since he had set his sights on Hermione Granger. She seemed to be everywhere he was. When he was working in the Ministry, she was there. When he went out on dates to the most exclusive restaurants, Hermione was also there. The only place he didn't seem to see her, was at his house.

It was as though fate was causing them to pass each other on an almost daily basis, and Draco liked the sound of that.

Soon, Draco found himself inviting her to lunch and he listened to her talking about her work and he tried to be interested in the subjects she was enthusiastically explaining to him.

It wasn't easy. It was all house-elves and Werewolves and other magical creatures, but he tried.

And finally after a few months of building up their friendship, she agreed to dinner at his home with him and his father. It was a hard choice for Hermione, but Draco assured her that his father would be interested in offering funding to one of her many projects and it would be worth meeting with him.

She had nervously accepted the invitation, which Draco saw as a positive sign, seeing as what had happened in the now abandoned ballroom. She sat with him and his father, having dinner and conversing over drinks. Draco happily listened to their banter, glad that the conversation was flowing so well.

His father's approval was one of the most important after all, and he had hit it off with Hermione which showed that the only obstacle - his father - had been overcome.

He had invited her over for drinks the following week.

**...oOo...**

He was late.

Draco looked around the lounge, noticing the two glasses that sat on the table.

He had informed them that he would be late after all... but where were they? He glanced around for a sign, but there was nothing except Hermione's purse sitting on the sofa, showing she hadn't gone home yet. She was there somewhere, but there was only silence in the house.

Draco looked in the study and the kitchen and even the library, before calling for a house-elf.

"Matchy, where is our guest?"

"Masters brings her upstairs," Matchy squeaked before she was quickly dismissed by Draco.

With a frown, Draco headed up the stairs, and listened for the sound of voices. Hearing a giggle, he headed towards his father's bedroom and froze at the door.

No, certainly not? Surely his father realised his interest in the witch?

His fingers gripped the handle of the bedroom and he slowly opened the door, trying to think of any excuse why Hermione would be in his father's bedroom. Only the obvious reason came to mind, but he couldn't bring himself to believe...

He peeked around the door, his eyes falling on a couple entwined on the bed, Hermione's dark curls splayed out across one of the pillows as she arched against the bed.

He closed the door again, not wanting to see anything more, and headed downstairs, shocked beyond belief. He had just been about to ask her out - Draco wanted Hermione to be his.

Clearly he wasn't the only one to see what an amazing witch she was.

He turned to his father's study - that's where the best and strongest firewhiskey was kept - and that's what he needed.

* * *

**Review please :)**


	7. Believe That I Love You - RemusTonks

**Believe That I Love You**

* * *

_Triwizard Tournament - Write about your NOTP. Your NoTP will have to be in a romantic situation/relationship, though the specific setting is up to each of you._

_Prompts listed at bottom._

* * *

Tonks paid no attention to what everyone was telling her. They were all saying that Remus Lupin was much too old for her, that she should find someone else. She should look for someone that could love her back in the way she deserved, not a man who was still mourning her dead cousin.

But Tonks knew what she wanted, and she wasn't going to take no for an answer. She wanted Remus, and age was nothing to her. She paid no attention to what the others said.

Love didn't consider things like age, wealth, status or anything else, after all. None of that was important to her, and no matter how many times Remus recited the same words - telling her that he was too old, too poor. He was a Werewolf. He wasn't good enough - Tonks knew that she wasn't going to change her mind.

"I'm sorry. I can't," he kept telling her, before turning away, whilst her heart broke a little bit more each time.

She had to keep her feelings in check at first, not wanting to push at Remus whilst he was still vulnerable after losing Sirius. He had lost so much after all, but she was happy to find them paired together for order missions more often than not, and spent as much time as possible getting to know the man of her affections.

Time and time again, she opened her heart, just to find Remus turning her away, all the usual excuses on his lips, but after a few months, he stared at her in curiosity, and for the first time, she felt a surge of hope inside her.

Something was changing.

"Why?" Remus asked. "Why do you love me?" The first time Remus hadn't uttered his excuses and Tonks was quick to respond.

"One is loved because one is loved. No reason is needed for loving."

He turned away in thought, and she said no more about it, wanting Remus to have time to think about what she had said. There would be more time to talk, they saw each other often enough.

Tonks patiently waited for Remus to realise that loving her in return wasn't such a hardship, but she seemed to be waiting in vain. As she watched Fleur's response to Molly, showing that Bill's injuries made no difference, Tonks couldn't help but turn to Remus and let her frustration out at him.

And that was the turning point; realising that everyone in that room wanted them to be together, it seemed enough for Remus to give them a chance. A reluctant chance, but Tonks knew that she could make him happy again.

After all, could they really blame him for giving in? It was better than moping around Headquarters looking completely lost and alone. Despite what Remus thought, the members of the Order all cared about him and wanted to see him happy once more.

...oOo…

The first time they woke up together, Remus had seemed so uncertain how to handle the situation. He looked ready to get out of the bed and run from her home.

Tonks cut off his tirade, as she had already heard it so many times before, assuring him that she wanted to be with him still. That the night had been amazing, just as she had always imagined.

He had been curious at the comment and she told him that she had loved him since she had first seen him, at the first order meeting.

"I don't believe in love at first sight," Remus had replied. Tonks had only smiled in return. She knew that he didn't, otherwise he wouldn't have been so reluctant to be with her in the first place.

As long as he fell in love with her, it didn't matter that it wasn't the first moment they had met.

...oOo…

Tonks held the small bundle in her arms, taking in the sandy blond hair and the hazel eyes, and giggling as the hair began to change to pink to match hers, though it wasn't as bright.

Teddy looked around curiously, his gaze never stopping on one thing for too long, eager to find out about the world around him. The hazel eyes kept returning to the man dozing in the chair next to the bed.

Remus had fallen asleep an hour after Teddy had finally decided to make an appearance. It had been a tiring two days for all of them.

She couldn't sleep. Only a couple of years ago, she had thought that she would never get to be with Remus.

But here she was, his wife and mother of his child.

"Dora?" came a tired voice, and she snapped out of her thoughts and turned her attention to the waking man next to her. "Is Teddy awake, do you want me to do anything so you can get some rest?"

She shook her head. "I've got everything covered, and I can't sleep," she replied. She watched his eyes move to the baby. "But Teddy has been watching you for the last hour. Do you want to hold him for a bit?"

There was a long pause, and Tonks wondered for a moment if Remus would refuse. He looked panicked at the thought of holding his son. His gaze darted her hers in a panic, but she smiled back encouragingly, hoping he would pick Teddy up.

He had no reason to be scared - as much as he thought he was dangerous, Tonks knew that he would be the most gentle person when it came to the curious baby. Remus would never hurt anyone!

Finally Remus stood up from the chair, and moved slowly towards Teddy. He reached out, carefully gathering the baby in his arms. He carefully sat back down once the baby was resting on the crook of his arm, and his gaze met hers, looking more happy than she had ever seen him.

For the first time since she had met him, Remus looked as though he had not worries.

"Have I told you how much I love you?" Remus murmured, before turning his gaze back to his son.

"Why do you love me?" she asked, grinning at him.

"One is loved because one is loved. No reason is needed for loving," Remus teased, repeating Tonk's own words. His expression turned serious as he thought about his answer.

"You're my world," he began. "For someone like me, this world isn't very accepting. I had nothing at all left. But then you found me and gave me something I haven't had in a long time - a family." He took a deep breath before continuing.

"You are the light in my life… you and Teddy. You've taken away the pain and the suffering and I hope it never ends and goes on forever."

She wiped at the tears that threatened to fall from her eyes and he quickly stood up from the chair, perching on the edge of the bed, whilst holding Teddy tightly.

"I could go on for hours, but just believe that I love you, Dora," he finished, leaning in and placing a soft kiss to his wife's lips.

* * *

Quidditch Pitch: "I'm sorry. I can't."

Drabble Club: Tears

Triwizard Tournament: (Song) 'Tangled Up In You' by Staind, (Word) vulnerable, (Sentence) Could they really blame him/her for giving in?, (Dialogue) "I don't believe in love at first sight.", (Quote) "One is loved because one is loved. No reason is needed for loving." by Paulo Coelho


	8. A Family Picnic - The Tonks Family

Written for:

The Ultimate Battle Competition: Black Market - Write an Andromeda family fluff.

July Event: Summer Themes - Having a picnic in the sun.

Drabble Club - (Item) Ball

The Quidditch Pitch - She had never felt so free.

Take a Prompt, Leave a prompt - Family/Fluff

Game of Life - Worry

* * *

**A Family Picnic**

* * *

Andromeda ran her hands over the old worn blanket as she spread it out on the warm grass. She smoothed out the bumps and balanced small weights on the corners, so she didn't have to worry about the breeze from blowing at the blanket.

She reached for the large basket, pulling it closer to her. It had belonged to Ted's mother, lending it to them for their first picnic all those years ago, but Andromeda had been so fond of it, she was unable to part with it.

No matter that Ted teased her over it, and everyone else seemed to have newer fashioned methods of picnicking, Andromeda liked her basket. She carefully opened the lid, letting it fall back, and reached in, pulling out the handmade sandwiches, the various cakes and pastries and cold fruit. Plates were put in place and cups and knives and forks.

She looked for her husband and daughter, and smiled, watching them kick a ball back and forth. Although she sometimes she told her daughter to be more feminine, but Andromeda had to admit that she loved seeing her daughter so happy, running around and playing with her father.

Andy supposed it was her own upbringing that was shining through - the lessons that had been forced into her time and time again. Even without realising, she would reach for a dress for her daughter rather than jeans and a t-shirt, or tried to pull her daughter's hair back into a braid, rather than letting her wear it shockingly short. She would insist that Dora wear her hair in its natural shade, rather than changing to suit her mood.

Though Andy was trying to be less like her own mother and more lenient over these things.

Her hand fell to the blanket again, and she smiled at the ants at the edge, turning away from the food. A little charm she had worked on, changing the notice-me-not to affect bugs and insects. Otherwise she wouldn't use her precious blanket. The one that she had brought with her when she had left home.

One of the few things she still owned that were from her days as Andromeda Black, pure-blood. Rather than Andromeda Tonks, blood-traitor and proud!

Her mother would be furious if she knew that the precious blanket was spread on the ground and the thought amused her greatly.

"Goal," Tonks shouted, running over, and pulling Andromeda from her thoughts. "Mum, did you see? Did you? I got a goal passed dad! I mean, he was fast, but I was faster, and he thought I was going to shoot it to the left, so he dived for it, but I shot to the right instead!"

Andromeda let out a laugh at her red-faced daughter, who was trying to catch her breath. "Your father's been teaching you muggle football again?" she asked, glancing at the man who was approaching, football tucked under his arm, and face as red as his daughter's.

Tonks nodded eagerly. "You should come and play with us later. You can be on my team, I'll make sure we win."

"I'll keep score," Andromeda replied with a smile. "Now, come and sit down, both of you. The picnic is ready."

Her husband and daughter took their seats, and Ted's arm wrapped around her waist. "Great job, love," he said, looking at the spread. "Have I ever told you how amazing you are?"

She smiled in return, leaning into his embrace as she watched her daughter fill her plate.

She had never felt so free.

* * *

**Review Please :)**


	9. 2 For The Price Of 1 - HermioneRegulus

_For Sam :)_

* * *

**_Two For The Price Of One_**

* * *

Hermione stood in front of the dais, blood streaking down her hand and over her wrist as she studied the book, her lips wrapping around words she had never heard before.

She quickly snapped the book shut and stepped forward, planning to make the last sacrifice that the veil required. A lot of research went into this, and this was the moment they would find out whether it was all in vain. Remus moved forward, scared that she'd fall into the veil, but Hermione couldn't hear the voices in the veil as Harry could. The veil didn't call to her and she felt safe being so close.

She carefully reached for the side of the arch and ran her hand down it, allowing the blood to coat it.

Hermione felt a stinging pain in her hand and felt Remus' arms pulling at her, moving her away from the arch.

They waited.

...oOo...

After a long moment, a dark haired man tumbled to the floor, black hair covering his face as he pushed himself up on his hands. Remus let go of Hermione, rushing forward. "Sirius?" he asked, pulling the man to his feet. His shock was evident as the man slowly looked around, brushing the hair away. "Wrong brother," the man croaked. "What's going on? Who are you?"

Suddenly there were two. "Hold on," Remus replied, rushing to the second man, falling to the floor. "We'll explain once we're home." He looked at Hermione in confusion. "I thought it was just Sirius that would come back?"

"The book says..." she trailed off as she flicked through the pages. "It says that the price should bring someone back through to our side. That's just one person, not that I'm complaining, is this Sirius' brother?" She looked up from the book to where Remus was helping a very confused Sirius up.

"Moony?" Sirius croaked, throwing his arms around Remus.

"Well, it looks like it was two for the price of one today," Remus joked. "Or your blood is very valuable."

"I'll tell that to the next person who makes a snide remark about my blood status," she said. "I'm going to get Harry, he'll want to see Sirius." Her gaze moved to Regulus who was looking around calmly, trying to assess the situation.

"What's my brother doing here?" Sirius asked, finally catching sight of Regulus and rushing over to him.

...oOo...

A few hours later, the four of them were in Grimmauld Place. Regulus Black had taken the news that the war was over exceedingly well. Hermione noticed that the younger Black brother seemed reluctant to talk about his time in the war, and uncomfortable at the mention of his role in bringing down Voldemort by switching the locket.

"So, Hermione," Regulus said, when she tried to ask about how he ended up in the veil. "How old are you?"

"Oh, I'm nineteen," she replied. "So, you drank the -"

He smirked at her. "I have nothing against older women," he interrupted.

"Oi, you're only a couple of years younger than me," Sirius said, frowning between his younger brother and Hermione.

"Actually, I was eighteen when I died, so that'd make me eighteen," Regulus said, before turning his attention back to Hermione. "Forgive me for being so forward, but are you seeing anybody?"

"I... no," Hermione said, looking shocked and forgetting about her questions.

"Well, we'll go to dinner tomorrow night," Regulus decided. "After all, who better to explain the changes in the world than the... what was it your friends called you?"

"The brightest witch of our time," Remus offered, a fond smile in Hermione's direction.

Regulus nodded. "Eight o'clock," he insisted, his eyebrows raising questioningly.

Hermione nodded her head. "That sounds fine."

"It's a date," he murmured, taking her hand and softly pressing his lips against it. "I'm going to retire to bed now, but I look forward to seeing you again."

"Me too," Hermione admitted, intrigued by the handsome wizard. "I live here, so I'm sure we'll see a lot of each other."

A slow grin crossed his face at her words. "I like the sound of that."

* * *

**A new pairing for me. I hope I did them justice!**

**Review Please :)**

**Drabble Club: Locket**

**Quidditch Pitch: Suddenly There Were Two**


	10. I Have A Gift For You - LuciusHarry

Written for Stratego: Harry/Lucius

Game of Life: Prompt - Gift

Drabble Club: Item - Bed

* * *

**I Have a Gift For You**

* * *

Harry stumbled through the hallway to the bedroom at the end. Draco had pointed it out earlier that day and Harry had been sure to make a note of it in his mind.

"That's my father's room," Draco had explained, not making an effort to point out any of the other rooms, except the guest room that had been set up for Harry.

He had led the way down the hall and Harry's eyes drifted back to the door, trying to get a look at it as they walked away again.

That had been hours ago, before the party, and before the alcohol began to flow.

He tapped on the door loudly, leaning against it for support. His eyes were so heavy, he decided to close them for a moment... until he fell on the floor.

"Pray tell, Mr Potter," Lucius drawled, "why you were sleeping against my door? Did Draco not offer you a bedroom?"

Harry stared up at Lucius in all his purple wonder. He wondered what the man looked like without the pyjamas. He awkwardly pulled himself off the floor, clinging to the wall for support.

Lucius raised an eyebrow as Harry stared at his pyjamas. He didn't need to be a Legilimens to know what was going through the younger man's mind, but before he could turn him away, Harry had somehow managed to get past him and was making himself comfortable on his bed.

"I have a gift for you," Harry slurred, trying to sound seductive. Lucius stayed where he was.

"And what is that?" Lucius asked.

"Come over here and I'll show you?" Harry replied hopefully, as he began to quickly strip off his clothes and toss them onto the floor.

Lucius gave a slight nod. "I will return momentarily," he said, turning and leaving the room, shutting the door behind him. He headed upstairs and opened a door, looking at the empty bed in relief. This had been his room when Narcissa had kicked him out of her bed, and he was happy that the house-elves had kept the room maintained.

As he settled under the covers, he made a mental note to invite Harry over, without serving alcohol.


	11. Orion's Duty - OrionWalburga

My first attempt at Riddle Era.

I've changed their ages around for this.)

**Written for The Quidditch Pitch Challenge**: "The greater the power, the more dangerous the abuse." by Edmund Burke (this made me think of the amount of power the head of the house of Black had and how he abused it to control his family).

**Drabble Challenge:** Break

**Ultimate Battle Challenge**: Riddle Era

* * *

**Orion's Duty**

* * *

Orion held the paper in trembling hands, his eyes moving over the words again and again. They began to blur together under his intense gaze.

"You can't do this, father," he whispered to himself. "You can't do this!"

Orion returned from Hogwarts two weeks later, his first stop was his father's study. He tapped on the door and waited patiently.

It was only a couple of moments before his father's voice sounded through the door, inviting him in.

Orion reached for the door, his fingers wrapping around the handle and turning. He stepped into the study where his father was seated at the desk, his hair streaked with grey and his hard grey eyes.

"What is it?" Arcturus asked. "I am busy, Orion."

Orion clutched the letter in his hand. "I can't marry her, father," he said firmly. "I'm not going to. There are so many other witches."

Arcturus turned back to his paperwork. "This is a non-negotiable subject," he replied.

"Father," Orion said, losing his composure. "I can't marry her. I won't."

His father stood up from his chair, walking around the desk, and Orion struggled to maintain his ground. His father was the head of the House of Black.

He was a man who wasn't questioned.

"I had been trying to find another witch for you," Arcturus stated. "However, I had heard word of your... activities with your cousin."

"I wasn't the only -"

"Tests have been ran on her," Arcturus stated. "She's with child and it's confirmed already that the baby is yours. To save our family any shame, you'll marry her in two weeks. The arrangements have already been made with Pollux."

"Preg... Pregnant?" Orion stuttered. He could hear his voice break at the words.

His father nodded. "It's your duty now to marry her... and you're going to do your duty, right?" His gaze moved to the tapestry.

Orion looked at it, his eyes falling on the scorch marks.

"Yes Father," he whispered.

* * *

**Review please :)**


	12. Cat Plates - No Pairing Rita & Umbridge

Written for:

Ultimate Battle Challenge - Single Accessory

Drabble Club - Quill

Minefield Challenge - Prompt: Hoarders!AU, (character) Umbridge

* * *

**Cat Plates**

* * *

Rita Skeeter fixed her rimmed glasses before tapping on the front door. She was running a few minutes early, but liked catching people slightly unprepared for their meeting.

People usually talked more when they were nervous, and Rita replied on that gossip.

She had been assigned to write an article on Dolores Umbridge. As much as the small toady witch disgusted her (could she not dress more appropriately?), she was glad to have something real to write again.

Proof that she was working her way back to her former glory.

The door opened, and Rita smiled widely at the woman. "Ms Umbridge," she began. "I'm here to write that article on you."

"Yes, come in," Umbridge replied, pushing the door wider. Rita followed her in, her gaze darting to the plates lining the hallway walls.

"Take a seat," Umbridge offered. "This article is to clear my name, so ask any questions, I have nothing to hide." The sickly smile Rita saw on the witch's face told her that this witch had too much to hide, but comments like that weren't going to help her work her way back to the top.

Instead she glanced around, and noticed more plates lining every inch of the living room.

"Do you collect these plates?" she asked, wondering why anyone would put this many plates in their house.

"I do," Umbridge replied. "I have them in every room." Rita's smile widened, her eyes on the parchment where the word hoarder was underlined. "Do you mind if we get a picture of the plates?" Rita asked, already standing to call the photographer inside.

She ignored the 'hem hem' sound that the witch was making to get her attention. She was determined to get the photographer inside

She could see tomorrow's headline already!

She led the photographer around the house, pointing to the more cluttered walls, requesting he take photos showing as many plates in the 'collection' as possible.

"So, Ms Umbridge," Rita said, briefly looking at her notes. "What are your views on Centaur rights?"

She didn't miss the panicked look on the woman's face at the mention, and managed to keep the smile off her face. This was going to be fun.

Hermione Granger owed her for asking that question, but she couldn't wait to hear what Umbridge had to say in reply to the question.

She was also eager to go through the list that Granger had compiled for her, promising her that it would get her a very entertaining interview.

It may stretch to two pages. After all, people would love to hear about her hoarding hundreds of cat plates, plus her answers to the questions Rita asked her.


	13. Another Accident - ScorpiusLeanne

**Written for the Matchmaker Challenge:** Scorpius/Leanne

**Restricted Collection: **45\. No more, or less, than one set of brackets (parentheses)

* * *

_(Leanne is Katie Bell's friend and was with Katie when she received the cursed necklace)_

* * *

**Another Accident**

**Pairing: Scorpius/Leanne**

* * *

Scorpius watched as the healer walked between the beds, warm smiles for her patients as she tended to their needs, calling for house-elves for meals, and sorting their potions. Finally she arrived at Scorpius' bed.

"Mr Malfoy, in here again?" she asked. "Another Accident?"

Scorpius nodded. "I fell off my broom," he said. "Al insisted I come here, he thinks I hit my head."

Her eyes widened slightly. "Of course, a head-injury is not to be ignored. Lay down and I'll do some scans, give you a potion and send down for lunch." She snapped her fingers, calling for the house elf. "Twirly, please provide Mr Malfoy with some lunch," she asked, smiling at the elf as it nodded.

...oOo...

Scorpius watched Healer Leanne retrieve the right potions. He knew the one for head injuries was foul tasting, and would most likely take a lot of brushing his teeth to get rid of.

The older woman approached and Scorpius accepted the three potions, taking the head one first, and hoping the others would get rid of the bad taste somewhat.

"If you need anything, Mr Malfoy, just call for me," Leanne said.

Scorpius watched her walk away, just as the house-elf appeared with his meal.

He hated eating in the Hospital Wing, but it was the only time he got to see Leanne, even if he had to purposely fall from his broom during training. (It was worth it!) It didn't matter that she was as old as his father, or even the way her eyes still narrowed at the sight of the older Malfoy.

One day he would finish Hogwarts, and he would marry this witch, age didn't matter when it was love!


	14. Only Had To Ask - SiriusHermione

**Written for: ****September Event:** (location) Astronomy Tower

* * *

**Only Had To Ask**

**Hermione/Sirius**

* * *

Professor Hermione Granger headed into the Astronomy Tower, finishing her evening rounds in the castle. She had saved the Astronomy Tower until the end, knowing all the stairs up would wear her out.

She reached the top, looking around for any student that had decided to sneak off for a little date in the tower, just to find it empty.

She turned towards the stairs, ready to leave. "Sirius?!" she exclaimed, noticing the Wizard blocking her path.

Professor Sirius Black looked her over. "I was curious, kitten. My wards on the door to the Tower went off and I thought I was going to catch some misbehaving teens... but here you are instead."

He sounded delighted at the realisation he had come to.

"I know I've told you all about the wards on the door," he continued. "So I believe, Professor Granger... that you came in, hoping to draw me out of my office. I think that you wanted me to catch you in here."

He moved closer to her, taking in her wide eyes, until there was no space between them. He smirked, knowing the effect he had on witches, though finally the witch he wanted was reacting as he had hoped.

"If you wanted to get me alone, you only had to ask," he murmured, taking her lips with his.

Hermione wanted to deny it, but that would involve her pulling away, and there was no way she was going to end this kiss.

* * *

**Review Please :)**


	15. The Fifth Founder

**Written for: ****September Event:** 28\. (colour) beige

* * *

**The Fifth Founder**

* * *

"Beige?" Salazar sniffed. "But beige is so... so..."

"Dull?" offered Helga, before shooting Eustace an apologetic look.

"Dull?" Eustace Everfare repeated, offended at the word. He snatched his drawing back and looked at it.

"And the Penguin, it's hardly threatening. Even Badgers can hold their own," Godric stated. "But penguins are..."

"Cute and cuddly," Helga supplied, another apologetic look in Eustace's direction.

"It's not a penguin, it's a duck!"

Rowena pulled the parchment out of his hands and frowned at it. "Are you sure? It looks like a fluffy little penguin. Now, if you want to draw a duck..." she picked up a quill and turned the page over, and began drawing.

Eustace looked between them all in shock. "What is wrong with beige and ducks?"

"They are both so..." Salazar began, a disapproving look on his face.

"Dull," Helga stated again.

Eustace's face went red. "Dull? It's anything but dull," he declared, pushing his seat back and storming off, muttering about starting his own school.

The remaining four looked at each other.

"I suppose with him gone, we won't need the hidden swimming pool anymore?" Rowena said. "How about we add a come-and-go room instead?"

* * *

**Review Please :)**


	16. A Second Sorting - Hermione(time-travel)

**Written for: ****September Event:** (plot) Being sorted

* * *

_Features time-travel_

* * *

**A Second Sorting**

* * *

Hermione sat on the stool, trying to keep her breathing as she pretended that every set of eyes weren't on her.

Was it this daunting the first time around? She didn't think so. Back then, she was just another first year student.

But now...

"Time Traveller, hmmm so what to do with you?" came a voice in her head.

"I was in Gryffindor last time," Hermione offered.

"Interesting choice, I can see why I chose Gryffindor," the hat said. "But where to put you this time. You certainly display qualities for all the houses. I think your purpose here would let me decide. So, why have you come back?"

"I don't know," Hermione whispered. "I didn't choose too - after all, the Headmaster gave me a warning when I was younger about messing with time."

"And do you heed his warning?" the hat asked. "Because if you didn't chose to be here, and just fell through time... maybe it's time's way of telling you that something went wrong?"

"I... never thought of that," she whispered. "If I can change it all, I would, but I need to think -"

"I understand," the hat said. "Better be..."

"GRYFFINDOR!" The hat shouted the house for all of the hall to hear.

"Good luck as you shape the future," the hat said, as she went to lift it off.

"Thank you," she whispered, placing the hat onto the stool and turning towards the Gryffindor table where a few familiar faces sat.

Yes, maybe she was here for a reason - she could change the future for the four Marauders and for Lily Evans. Her gaze moved over to the Slytherin table as she took a seat with the other seventh year Gryffindors. Maybe it wasn't just the Gryffindors she was here to save.

* * *

**Review Please :)**


	17. The Joys of Studying - LuciusHarry

**The Joys of Studying**

* * *

Lucius/Harry

Written for the Pairing the Character Challenge

* * *

Harry thought hard about his answer. After all, there was only one button remaining.

"A Cambian is someone who has both a mortal parent and an Incubus. Merlin's mother was mortal."

"Your test paper will want slightly longer answers," came a drawl, as fingers slowly opened the remaining button. The silk shirt opened, making Harry unable to focus on anything apart from the inviting skin which had been revealed. "Explain Merlin's abilities to communicate with magical creatures such as Dragons."

"Uh, was Merlin a form of Parseltongue?"

"Had you bothered to research, you would know that a Parseltongue is unable to talk to dragons," Lucius replied. "Surely you would have realised this based on your fourth year?"

"Oh, right," was all Harry could say. He stared in dismay as Lucius closed his shirt, redoing the one button. Harry had worked so hard in his studying, and the point was to get Lucius naked.

He hated getting an answer wrong - why had he chosen to repeat his last year again?

The feel of cold metal under his chin made him gasp, and the cane pulled his chin up, until he was meeting Lucius' cold grey eyes. "Aren't you going to write this down? The reason why Merlin was able to communicate with dragons..."

Harry sighed as he began to scribble notes. He would have to try harder for the next two questions, so he could get Lucius to take off his shirt.

Though that may prove to be an even bigger distraction.

* * *

_Dedicated to Raybe :)_


	18. Making Changes -Sirius,Andy (no pairing)

**Written for D&amp;D Challenge - Word count 300 words**

**Bad Movie Tuesday - Disaster Movie - **[plot device] Reuniting with a relative

* * *

**Making Changes**

* * *

Sirius watched the door. He had heard the sound of the floo active already, and was prepared for the door to open any moment. He was left waiting, having to hear the murmur of voices from the other side of the door, but he maintained his composure in his seat.

Finally the door opened.

"Sirius!"

Sirius couldn't help but smile at the woman. She was much older than he remembered, but weren't they both? He stood at the sight of her, quickly crossing the room and placing a kiss to her cheek.

"Dearest cousin," he said. "It's been so long."

She nodded in agreement, looking slightly nervous as to why Sirius had summoned her there.

"As you know," he began. "I'm not the head of the family - the last Black, and I've been thinking about making some changes."

"Really? What changes?"

"For a start…" he gestured to the family tapestry behind him, where the burn mark over his name had disappeared. "I want to fix this family. Restore us to glory, but for the right reasons this time. Will you help me? Do you want to be a Black again?"

"Of course," she replied. "Just because I married Ted, it doesn't mean I stopped being a Black."

Sirius grinned. "Great. Hopefully this family will continue on as a family leaning towards the light side. Not just a dark family, full of Slytherins who care about blood purity."

"Are you planning on extending the line?" Andromeda asked, settling into the chair facing Sirius' desk.

"Me and Remus are looking into it. We always wanted a child of our own. We're thinking… there are potions that will allow us a child, so the line will continue. Now, hold out your wand!"

"What for?"

"The spell to bring you back into the family. I'll perform it now."

* * *

**Review Please :)**


	19. Fawkes - Ariana Dumbledore

Written for:

Bad Movie Tuesday - The Giant Claw: [Animal] Bird

Ultimate Battle - Angel Wings - Write about a child wanting to pet Fawkes

Quidditch Pitch - Ariana Dumbledore

* * *

**Fawkes**

* * *

Ariana Dumbledore sat on the edge of her brothers bed and observed the strange bird for a while, as her brother sat at his desk, working on his Homework from Hogwarts. She watched the bird closely for a while, though the bird paid her no mind.

Her eyes moved over the golden bird with its beautiful feathers, and she wondered if they felt as nice as they looked.

"Albus," she whispered shyly. "What is the bird's name?"

Albus Dumbledore finished writing the sentence on the parchment in front of him, before setting his quill aside. He turned around to his sister and smiled patiently at her.

"That's Fawkes," he said.

She nodded, her eyes still on the bird. "Is he friendly? I don't know what bird he is? I haven't seen one of these before."

"He is a Phoenix and yes, he's friendly," Albus confirmed. "Would you like to come closer?"

She nodded shyly, moving from her seat on the bed, and edging towards her brother and the bird perched next to him. The bird watched her calmly and she felt some of her nervousness fade away.

"Can I touch him?" she asked, hoping that her brother wouldn't refuse.

Albus hesitated for a moment, before nodding his head. He got up from his seat and lifted his sister up so she could reach Fawkes. Her hand reached out, gently stroking the feathers on the back of the Phoenix's head.

"I like him," she whispered.

Albus smiled. "I'm glad. Does Fawkes he help you at all?"

Ariana thought about it. "Maybe," she whispered, smiling at her brother. "He makes me feel happy."

"That's good enough than," Albus replied, setting his sister down again. "You can stay in here if you want, if you feel happier around him."

"Thank you," she replied, beaming at her brother, before returning to sit on the end of his bed. Albus watched her for a moment, before returning to his homework.

* * *

**Review Please :)**

**325 words**


	20. The Potters - CharlusDorea

Written for:

Ultimate Battle: Write about the Potter Family - 600 words.

* * *

**The Potters**

* * *

Charlus Potter and his wife Dorea had long given up on having a child. They had spent their lives trying to have a son, or even a daughter.

It wasn't about passing the name on, or about bloodlines - it was about having a child to love and cherish. A child that was born from both of them that would do them proud.

A girl, perhaps? With the brunette hair and hazel eyes of Dorea Potter, or perhaps a son with Charlus' pitch-black hair and his blue eyes.

No matter what the baby looked like, they just wanted one more than anything.

The months of trying became a year. That became five, and five quickly turned into ten.

The pair had given up the idea of having a child, having seen Healers who had all told them the same thing.

It would be next to impossible for them to have a child.

For Charlus, that was the end of it. When Dorea had offered him a divorce so he could have a heir, have a family, he had turned her down quickly. He had no interest in being with someone else. He had chosen Dorea until 'death do us part' and he had no intentions of leaving her over something like this.

Charlus realised that he had to choose between his wife and someone else able to give him children, but it was easy to decide. Dorea Potter was his world after all.

...oOo...

When Dorea found herself unable to ignore the symptoms anymore, she headed to a Healer. She didn't count pregnancy into the equation, though that's where everything seemed to point.

But by that point, Dorea had expected to be too old to have children, so finding out she was pregnant after all these years was one of the biggest shocks of her life.

Telling Charlus why she had been feeling faint and tired all the time was another big shock, but they came to accept the news are couldn't contain the excitement of finally getting what they had hoped for.

A child of their own.

...oOo...

Though many people accused them of spoiling their child, Charlus and Dorea saw nothing wrong with their behaviour. So many parents spoilt children after all. Whilst they spoilt the young boy, they tried to push forward traits that they valued, wanting their child to grow up to be brave and smart and honest.

Their little James was those things and more, quite the little handful, but they loved it. The two loved how much energy he had, loved his imagination and adored their son.

It all came to an end for them when James turned eleven and his letter arrived. Charlus and Dorea had known this day would come - they knew he would attend Hogwarts, but neither were ready to let go of the little miracle that had entered their lives eleven years prior.

But they couldn't stop him from growing up and leaving home to go away to Hogwarts, after all, it was all that James talked about these days - going to Hogwarts.

And it was even harder than they ever imagined as the train containing their only son, pulled away from King's Cross, their hands in the air as they desperately waved, knowing they wouldn't see him for months and wondering about how Hogwarts would treat him.

What house he'd be in? Would he make good friends? Would he be lonely and miss them?

But as the years went by, they didn't lose the son they already had, rather they gained another son, someone else they could dote on and protect like their own. They had gone from caring about one boy with all their power, to caring about four.

* * *

**Review Please :)**

**620 words**


	21. Don't Call Helga Fat - SalazarGodric

**Written for:**

**Ultimate Battle - **(Normal) Gold Shurikens [weapon] (A collection of three small, gold, and very deadly shurikens. Don't ask where Magnolia got them from. O.o. Equip Effect: Deals 1 dmg for every spelling or grammar error your opponent makes in their fic.) - price: 750 words, Founders era, a duel or battle of some sort that does not related to Salazar Slytherin leaving.

**Bad Movie Tuesday - **[the room] "Why are you so hysterical?"

**Chocolate Frog - **(Gold) Helga Hufflepuff - Challenge: Write about any Hufflepuff character.

* * *

**Don't Call Helga Fat**

* * *

Godric paced up and down his set of rooms, wondering just where Salazar was. Salazar was supposed to have come to his room almost an hour before, but hadn't appeared, and hadn't thought to send a message to let Godric know that he was waiting for nothing.

It was rude and inconsiderate, and he expected better from Salazar. How could his one true love treat him in such a way?

...oOo...

Salazar ran his fingers through his long hair, taking note of his good looks in the mirror. He smiled at the reflection that showed both him and Godric - together, before turning his back.

Why would he need to see what he could experience in a few minutes?

He left his rooms in the Dungeons and started making his way through the castle.

A few minutes later, he heard the sound of shouting. Knowing that Godric was waiting, he couldn't help but turn away from the staircase, and he headed towards Helga's rooms.

"How could you call me fat, Rowena?" came a shout, causing Salazar to shudder. Helga was a large witch, but she was also tall and scary. Her weight never seemed to be an issue, as she wasn't really 'fat' just large.

"I didn't mean it like that," Rowena replied, softly, using the voice that always seemed to calm Helga down when the others upset her. It seemed that the voice wasn't going to fix Rowena's problems.

Considering she was supposed to be the smartest of the four founders of the school, she had made the biggest mistake - To insult Helga, who reminded Salazar of those Amazonian women who could break someone's arm with their pinky alone.

"I was merely commenting on the difference in our statures," Rowena offered.

"And what's so different about them? Your tall and slim and I'm tall and fat?" Helga shouted.

Salazar had no doubts that her wand was drawn, and he turned the corner, to see he was correct.

"Ladies," he began, smoothly. "You're both beautiful women, and powerful too. Surely drawing wands is the least sensible idea right now?"

"He's right, Helga," Rowena said. "Let's not do anything stupid."

Salazar closed his eyes. There was one thing that Helga hated more than her weight or size being mentioned... and that was being implied that she was stupid - she was definitely going to take that comment to heart.

...oOo...

All Salazar could do was put a protective shield around himself as the curses began to fly, as the two powerful witches duelled. Rowena moved with grace, a variety of spells falling from her lips, but Helga moved with passion, fire in her eyes as she looked at her friend and colleague, trying to find the best way to attack.

Salazar had no hope of leaving. Spells were flying all over the place, and there was no doubt that a stray hex would find it's way to him.

He would just have to wait it out, and so would Godric.

Godric was going to be so pissed!

...oOo...

Godric stopped pacing and checked his hair and face briefly, before heading out of his room. He headed towards the dungeons, only to freeze at the sight.

Salazar was carefully stroking Helga's face, whispering softly to her. Godric could only see red as he stared at the pair.

"So, this is where you've been?" Godric asked, looking between them. He noted, with some uncertainty, that Salazar didn't even have the grace to look ashamed of himself for both his actions with Helga and his lateness.

"Godric, I was just on my way up," Salazar insisted, moving from Helga to be closer to his lover.

Godric took a step back. "Yet here you are, with Helga," he said, accusingly, waving his arms around.

Salazar stopped walking. "Why are you so hysterical?"

"What does the witch have that tempts you so? Is it because you dislike that I am shorter and thinner than you? You want someone with more to them?"

"Are you calling me fat?" Helga hissed, her wand appearing from her robes.

Salazar backed up, his shield quickly raised, as Helga advanced on Godric.

Godric deserved it, getting jealous and not giving Salazar a chance to explain. Had Godric even thought to ask, Salazar would have explained how he had just finished healing Helga from her duel with Rowena.

And how Rowena was in the hospital wing.

...oOo...

Salazar levitated his lover up the stairs to the hospital wing, setting him in the bed next to Rowena. He looked through the potions, before setting some on the side. A few spells to reverse the damage caused by Helga (nothing fatal) and he awoke them both.

"Now, have we learnt our lessons about being careful in what we say to Helga about her weight?" Salazar asked, feeling quite amused that the two of them, as they claimed to be so very powerful, yet were both knocked out one after the other.

They both nodded their heads.

"Now, I'm going to go back down to check on Helga... again. I suggest you both think up your apologies. And Godric - I'm expecting one too. Maybe you shouldn't jump to conclusions."

* * *

**Thanks to FF and Lynn for the suggestions on what to write!**

**862 words**


	22. Her Choice - SanguiniLuna

Written for D&amp;D - 600 words

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry: Alchemy - **Task: **This weeks task will be to write about immortality. I want you to write about a character who realizes how precious life is because they cannot die. Be creative.

* * *

**Her Choice**

**Sanguini/Luna**

* * *

Sanguini couldn't remember much of the last few hundred years. For his kind, time passed in the blink of an eye. Days, weeks, months… it was all just time filled with blood and games, and the thrill of the hunt.

He hadn't expected to meet _her_. The girl who encompassed the sunlight, that he was scared he would burn in her presence. She was the strangest being he had ever met, and he had travelled the world, meeting creatures and beings that humans didn't know even existed, yet the small girl at the Hogwarts party just fascinated him.

It wasn't until he met her again a few years later, that he found he also desired her. He didn't need to tell her, didn't need to seduce her - she looked at him as though she could see the thoughts in his mind.

He spent his time talking to her, fascinated even more by her grasp on the world. So many people - muggles and magical alike didn't like to believe in that which they couldn't see, but Luna believed for the pure reason that she wanted to, not because she felt she had to, or was told to.

She liked to believe that there were things beyond the sight of humans, and she was right.

And after months of pursuing - longer than he had wasted on a human in a long time, his patience was rewarded.

But it wasn't a waste with Luna. He didn't desire her in the way he had the others - wanting to enjoy the taste of their blood - in fact, he didn't want a single drop of Luna's. He didn't want to be the one to remove a single ounce of her blood or humanity.

Vampires were cold, they lost sight of what it was like to be a human once-upon-a-time, and he couldn't picture Luna being like that. He didn't want that for her.

He wanted her to live the life she was supposed to live, to marry and have children. To grow old, and even though she asked him, expecting him to bend to her whim, to make her like him, giving them an eternity… Sanguini couldn't bring himself to say yes.

She had left, thinking that he wouldn't share his eternity with her, but she was wrong. He would willingly share it, he just wouldn't take her life. It was too pure.

The years passed. Luna married and had sons, before divorcing, and Sanguini was never far. For the first time in a long time, he cursed the quickness of human life, as he watched her mature.

...oOo…

"Why are you here?" Luna asked as the dark figure moved from the corner of the room. It was the dead of night, but she had sensed him there for a while, just watching and waiting.

"The doctors said you can't be saved," Sanguini explained.

"I'm aware. Have you come to say goodbye like everyone else has?" Luna croaked.

He shook his head, red eyes locked onto hers. "You had me wrong all that time ago. I didn't want to take your life away, but you're going to lose it anyway. You are the only one I've ever wanted to share eternity with, but you were sunshine, and vampires are dark. I wasn't willing to take away your life. But now… you're going to die, my little sunbeam, so now I'm giving you the choice."

She closed her eyes. "My choice has always been you," she whispered. "That's never changed. Eternity?"

"Eternity," he agreed, before gently lifting her thin wrist to his lips and lovingly biting it.


End file.
